


Fanservice

by Mouldsee



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanservice on camera is an overrated thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanservice

 

“I’m so glad that Changmin is doing well in variety shows, he is really showing a different color as an artiste now.”

Yunho hated lying and he knew he wasn’t good at it. He widened his eyes and presented his best smile to the interviewer as a distraction. It worked. She giggled and fluttered, “Yunho is such a good hyung to be always supportive as a leader.”

 _Supportive my ass_ , Yunho’s facial muscles were stiffening up _, I would rather lock him up and chain him down than let him attend another shoot._

The interview wrapped up, which was a relief. Any longer and he would be unable to come up with anymore bullshit about how he watched every episode of Cool Kids on the Block and cheered Changmin on at every game.

Because ‘Cool Kids’ sucked.

He hated that show with a passion. He was sincerely happy that the ratings were climbing and that Changmin was well received by the audience, but he wished that the show got cancelled.

In the car, Yunho checked his phone for messages. One from Siwon asking him out for a drink, the rest of the messages was work related. Nothing from the person he wanted to hear the most from.

_Changmin-ah, what are you doing now? :)_ _  
_

Yunho took a slow drive home, sang five songs in the shower, did the full routine of ‘T-Style’ in front of the mirror while getting dressed and there was still no response from the other member of TVXQ.

There was nothing else to do other than switch on the television and try take a break. It was a rare window of free time for him, but now that he was staying alone, he found himself restless and pacing around the apartment.  

Yunho practically flung himself at his phone when a text message notification sounded.

_Practicing for the show_

He pouted at the phone, and texted back.

_Have fun. We can talk tomorrow. :)_ _  
_

Even the smiley looked hypocritical. He needed a shoulder to cry on; he might as well accept Siwon’s invitation and bawl on that man’s Chanel–clad shoulder and offer to pay for dry cleaning later.

Four hours later, Yunho was into his fourth glass of beer, and full steam into his complaints about the maknae of TVXQ, “He used to be so cute and it would be ‘Hyung! Hyung!’ every other second. I couldn’t even take a piss without him peering through the bathroom door.”

Siwon nodded sympathetically.

“But now… it’s me going ‘Changdola Changdola’ like some loser hyung who can’t even get his maknae to listen to him!”

“They do grow up fast don’t they?” Siwon looked slightly bitter, “They used to need us… but now they go off and start hosting their own shows…”

“Making friends with other people…” Yunho interjected.

“They don’t even come home anymore, it’s always ‘recordings’ that’s got nothing to do with the band…”

“… and practice! Those bloody practices.”

Suddenly Siwon stopped nodding and shot him a glare, “Yah! It was Changmin’s fault that Kyuhyunnie stopped staying home and started going out drinking!”

Yunho was taken aback, “Kyuhyun? Since when were we talking about Kyuhyun?!” a thought struck him, “And since you mentioned that maknae of yours, he was the one who started egging Changmin to appear on variety shows!”

“Like you weren’t the proud hyung who went around bragging to everyone that Changmin was the wittiest person ever, you even went to have a word with Kang Ho Dong yourself!”

That stopped Yunho short. That much was true. He wanted to kick himself for being such a big mouth.

Siwon grinned and clinked their beer glasses, “Cheers bro, looks like you have lost the sole rights to your maknae.”

Yunho got home in a worse mood than when he left it. He wanted sympathy, but got nothing but a slap on the back and told to suck it up. Didn’t anyone understand that the relationship between him and Changmin was _special_?   

And there wasn’t a single text from Changmin all night. Nothing to say that he was done with practice and was heading home, and What’s up hyung? How are you? Have you had dinner yet? When are we meeting up? Nothing.

He wanted to kick open the door, but given his track record with breaking things, he could jolly well be ending up without a front door for the night.

The living room lights were switched on, and there was Changmin, sprawled on _his_ couch, having a beer and watching TV.

“What are you doing here?” Yunho snapped, irritated at the sight of the younger man looking like he didn’t have a care in the world, when he had been killing himself wondering about his whereabouts.

An eyebrow lifted (Yunho HATED that he could do that), “Well, hello to you too.”

Yunho stomped into the house, “Get your feet off the couch, and that was my beer you helped yourself to!”

Changmin took his time getting up. He swung his long legs off the couch and slowly unfolded his lean form, the annoyance in his eyes belying his lazy movements, “You’ve been drinking hyung, is there something wrong?”

_I missed you._

“No.” Yunho refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to shuffle back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, pretending to busy himself with wiping off imaginary water rings off the coffee table.

The younger man snorted, “Hyung, I used a coaster. You still can’t lie. Even after all these years.” He took the cloth from him, “You said you needed to talk, I’m here. So let’s talk.”

_Move back home._

Yunho scrambled for something, anything. “We need to work on our stamina for the upcoming concert, and I was coming up with ways to…”

Changmin looked incredulous, “Are you kidding? I’ve been at badminton training five times a week and I still need stamina training?! Jong Su hyung was just saying that I was doing well…”

“What does Kim Jong Su know about stamina for 4 hour long concerts?!”

“It’s _Lee_ Jong Su, haven’t you been watching the show?”

Something in Yunho snapped at that, “I’ve watched it, every stupid episode, and I didn’t know you are required to do so much touching during a game of badminton.”

“It’s fanservice!” Changmin was no longer hiding his annoyance, “You know that it drives the ratings up! The audience loves it!”

“Then what about us?!” Yunho shot back, “You rejected the whole idea years ago during our comeback complaining that it was cheap and … and now you’ve moved out…”

Warm hard lips cut him off in mid-sentence, and he was pulled into tight embrace. He didn’t know what was happening, except that it was a good thing. He gasped as a thumb ran along his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open slightly and Changmin’s tongue snaked in to rub against his.

He moaned slightly at the contact. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be kissing the younger man, but it felt right. No, that was an understatement. It felt _good_.

 He was still slightly stunned when Changmin broke off the kiss and smirked down at him, “You were jealous. After all this time, all it took was to make you jealous.”

_All this time?_

“All I was asking for was that we could just provide a little fanservice,” Yunho wasn’t sure where this conversation was heading, but he knew he wanted more kissing and less talking, “Could you do that again? Please?” He started leaning in, his lips puckered.

But Changmin seemed to have other plans. Yunho felt himself being steered towards the bedroom, “If that’s what you wanted, you could have just said so earlier.” Changmin growled into his ear.

He was pushed gently against the open bedroom window, facing the view. Just 10 floors below, Yunho could see a small crowd of girls, some of them looking up. Those were their die-hard fans, waiting for an appearance from them. If they could see him, it was only from chest up.

Yunho felt Changmin press against him from behind and nuzzled his neck,” We could provide some fan service right now. I am sure they will enjoy the show.”

He felt himself hardening as he started to realize what they were about to do, Changmin murmured his delight as his hands unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and found that his cock hard and waiting. The other hand shoved his T-shirt up roughly and pinched his nipples.

Yunho threw his head back with a strangled gasp at the pain and moaned when he felt long sure fingers encircle him. He knew he should be worried about being caught, but the desire that was coursing through him, the excitement of being exposed like that, made him delirious. His head lolled against the taller’s man shoulder helplessly, all control lost in the tide of pleasure that was overtaking him.  

Changmin’s hand had started working him with long sure strokes, “Don’t look away, just look out, pretend that you are admiring the view.”

Yunho did as he was told, he straightened himself up with effort and the cool night air hit him, but it did nothing to dampen the excitement he was feeling with the Changmin’s long hard length pressed against him with his hand still wrapped around his cock.

From the side, Yunho knew it looked as if they were caught up in an embrace, with Changmin pressing his face into his neck, murmuring into his ear, long arms around him, except with hands moving in his jeans.

From the front, even with a zoom lens, he looked like he was enjoying the night scenery a little too much.

He could feel himself starting to drip with precum.

“That’s a good boy.” Changmin sounded pleased, and nipped his neck. He wriggled his ass and was satisfied to hear a groan, “Stop that. Our fans are waiting.”

The rhythm changed. Yunho whined as the grip around his cock tightened and the strokes became faster, he felt his slit being rubbed and the drool being smeared over the head. He braced himself against the window sill and closed his eyes, no longer able to contain the mewling sounds of pleasure. He rutted backwards into the other man, seeking more.

“Shhhh…”

The fingers on his hip pressed harder into his pelvic muscle, the ache that shot through him made his balls tighten, he jerked, he was on the edge, just one more push and he will be having an orgasm right in front of the fans. He didn’t care, all he wanted was to come all over the hand that was in control of him right now.

It nearly killed him when it stopped. “If you scream, they will hear you.”

“I…” Yunho was panting, “I won’t make any noise. I swear. Please…”

As if Changmin was just waiting to hear him beg, he felt a hand snaking in to fondle his balls, and with one last tug, Yunho came, gasping.

He leaned forward, his arms holding his weight trembling, his hips jerked, pumping hard against the hand that held him tightly. He could hear Changmin crooning words of encouragement as he emptied himself.  

He would have collapsed if strong arms had not caught him from behind, Yunho let himself sag into the taller man. They both stumbled onto the bed.

He watched dazed as Changmin licked the cum off his hand, “What if the fans saw us?”

“So what? They would have just seen us, by the window, admiring the view, giving them a few photo ops,”  Changmin’s eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness of the room, “And wasn’t that what you wanted hyung? For us to provide a little fanservice?”

Yunho couldn’t help but nod. He’d gotten what he asked for and more. It didn’t matter that they didn’t provide any action in front of the cameras, all that matters was what happened behind the scenes.

“Now enough talking, we’ve got years of neglecting our fans to make up for.”

 


End file.
